


Autor

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Nouis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im-not-a-morning-person: Jeśli jeszcze nie masz nikogo na Nouisa to ja chcę! Bynajmniej Niall pracuje w księgarni, a zarazem jest autorem najlepszych wyciskaczy łez XXI wieku. Louis bardzo często wstępuje do księgarni w której pracuje Niall i często rozmawiają na temat książek Nialla, które ten pisze pod pseudonimem. Chłopcy zakochują się w sobie równie mocno co Louis w kolejnych książkach Horana. W końcu zostają parą. Ich związek kwitnie. Pierwszy pocałunek, choroba, seks. Po jednym z ich stosunków Niall przyznaję się Louisowi, że on jest autorem jego ulubionych książek. Lou nie wierzy mu, bo jak najweselsza osoba na świecie może pisać tak genialne wyciskacze łez ale gdy ten zdradza mu fabułę następnej książki ten mu wierzy. Louis po ich ze zbliżeń zaczyna się źle czuć. Idzie do lekarza i okazuje się, że jest w ciąży. Nie chce przyznać się Niallowi, ale on sam zauważa jedno ze zdjęć usg. Jest szczęśliwy. I pisze pierwszą wesołą książkę na cześć jego męża i dziecka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autor

Dzwoneczek nad drzwiami rozbrzmiał, tym samym dając znać, że ktoś przybył, wpuszczając do środka chłodne, grudniowe powietrze. Niall odłożył książkę, którą właśnie wyjął z pudła, na odpowiednią półkę i skierował się do lady. Tam dostrzegł drobnego szatyna. Jego błękitne tęczówki skanowały całe pomieszczenie, a na twarzy kość lekki uśmiech. W dłoniach ściskał czapkę, którą pewnie chwilę wcześniej ściągnął z głowy. Na jego kurtce, gdzieniegdzie można było zobaczyć płatki śniegu. Nos i policzki miał zaczerwienione od zimna. Blondyn rozpromienił się widząc gościa.  
\- Louis, hej – przywitał się Horan.  
\- Cześć Niall – jego uśmiech się poszerzył – Jest? – zapytał przygryzając wargę, a w jego oczach błyszczało poekscytowanie.  
\- Tak – zaśmiał się Horan – Tak myślałem, że dzisiaj się pojawisz, więc już odłożyłem jeden egzemplarz.  
\- Dziękuję Ni – podskoczył do góry. Zbliżył się do lady, a blondyn podał szatynowi książkę – Proszę.  
\- Dziękuje, ile płacę.  
\- Nic – odpowiedział.  
\- Co? Nie Niall, nie mogę tego tak po prostu zabrać.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz.  
\- Ale…  
\- Louis, to jest moja księgarnia i to ja o tym decyduję. Potraktuj to, jako prezent urodzinowy.  
\- Dziękuję Niall – błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w okładkę. Była dość prosta, ale ładna. Na górze, małymi literami napisany był autor, a na dole tytuł.  
\- To nie wszystko – odezwał się Irlandczyk – Otwórz – powiedział tajemniczo.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedział o co chodzi blondynowi. Otworzył książkę i na pierwszej stronie zaraz pod tytułem była krótka, ręcznie pisana notatka.  
_Dla Louisa,_  
 _Z najlepszymi życzeniami z okazji urodzin._  
 _James Martin_  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego ulubiony autor, osoba, która pisze najlepsze wyciskacze łez, podpisała dla szatyna swoją najnowszą książkę.  
\- O mój boże, Niall – obiegł ladę i mocno przytulił blondyna – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję. Jak to zdobyłeś?  
\- Mam swoje sposoby – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Teraz muszę ci za to zapłacić – nalegał Tomlinson.  
\- Nie ma mowy Lou, już ci to mówiłem.  
\- Ale Niall, dajesz mi książkę i jeszcze załatwiłeś dla mnie autograf. Nie mogę – próbował przekonać blondyna.  
\- W taki razie potraktuj to jako prezent urodzinowy i gwiazdkowy, w porządku?  
\- Ale ja nic dla ciebie nie mam.  
\- Nie musisz.  
\- Ale powinienem i chcę – odpowiedział.  
\- To może – Niall nagle zrobił się nerwowy. Jego dłoń powędrowała na kark, który potarł – Może umówisz się…ze mną – niepewnie spojrzał na szatyna.  
\- Umówić? W sensie…na randkę? – spytał zaskoczony propozycją blondyna.  
\- T-tak – potwierdził.  
\- Zgoda.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak – odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
*****  
Louis i Niall poznali się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Louis odwiedził jego księgarnię, kiedy szukał najnowszej książki swojego ulubionego autora. Blondyn od razu został oczarowany przez chłopaka i był zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał czego ten szuka, jednocześnie połechtało to jego ego, ponieważ to on był tym autorem.  
Zaczęło się od pisania opowiadań do szuflady, następnie spróbował swoich sił, publikując w internecie swoje prace, aż dostał propozycję na publikację. Nie chciał jednak, aby wszyscy wiedzieli co robi dlatego wymyślił sobie pseudonim artystyczny – James Martin. Nie sądził, że osiągnie on taką popularność, więc za każdym razem był w szoku, kiedy każda z jego powieści stawała się bestsellerem. Był uważany za mistrza smutnych, łzawych historii. I chodź zdarzały się słowa krytyki, że mógłby spróbować napisać coś weselszego, to nie przejmował się tym. Najlepiej czuł się w smutnych historiach i przy nich miał zamiar pozostać. Chociaż osoby, które znały prawdę, a było ich naprawdę niewiele dziwiły się temu. Niall był bardzo wesołą osobą. Wszędzie go było pełno i zawsze był głośny. Jak osoba, z której twarzy praktycznie nie znikał uśmiech, mogła pisać tak porywające za serce historie, pełne bólu, smutku i łez?  
To dzięki jego książkom on i Louis zaczęli rozmawiać. Louis oczywiście nie znał prawdy, więc Horan musiał się bardzo pilnować, aby przypadkiem się nie wydać. Na początku, rozmawiali na temat powieści z czasem jednak poruszali również inne tematy. Niall był szczęśliwy za każdym razem, kiedy szatyn pojawiał się w jego księgarni. Mógłby ciągle na niego patrzeć, słuchać i podziwiać. No cóż, zakochał się w nim. Przez bardzo długi czas myślał, że to uczucie jest jednostronne, dopóki nie zabrał Louisa na randkę. Wtedy dowiedział się, że szatyn czuje do niego to samo. Kiedy to usłyszał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, wypalił: „Zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?”. Na co Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie i odpowiedział „tak”. To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w życiu Nialla.  
*****  
Ich związek kwitł, stawał się coraz silniejszy, a twarze promieniały, zwłaszcza, kiedy byli obok siebie. Przyjaciele śmiali się z nich, że nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Ciągle musieli czuć swój dotyk, ciepło. Kochali to.  
Minęło kilka miesięcy, a ich związek z każdym dniem był coraz lepszy. Po jakimś czasie Louis wprowadził się do Nialla, którego mieszkanie mieściło się nad księgarnią, i często pomagał mu, kiedy wracał z pracy.  
Byli naprawdę zgodną parą i rzadko się kłócili. Jednak, jeśli już to miało miejsce, najlepiej wtedy było się nie wtrącać i zostawić ich samych. Dobrze pamiętali ich pierwszą awanturę, wtedy też mieli swój pierwszy pocałunek.  
Louis był wściekły, ponieważ praktycznie codziennie, księgarnia Niall była odwiedzana przez jego byłą dziewczynę. Louis uważał, że kobieta podrywa blondyna i chce go odzyskać, podczas gdy Irlandczyk tego nie dostrzegał tego. Horan nie mogąc znieść krzyków swojego chłopaka, przyparł go do ściany i zamknął usta pocałunkiem. Był one pełen złość i nie należał do delikatnych, jednak i tak uważali, że był idealny.  
*****  
Wszedł do sypialni, niosąc kubek z gorącą herbatą, w jednej ręce i torebkę z lekami w drugiej. Jego chłopak leżał na łóżku ukryty pod kołdrą i zużytymi chusteczkami higienicznymi. Widząc Louisa, Niall poprawił swoją pozycję na łóżku, opierając się o zagłówek i uśmiechnął się do ukochanego.  
\- Proszę – przysiadł na materacu, podając blondynowi kubek z herbatą, a na szafkę kładąc lekarstwa.  
\- Dziękuję skarbie – wychrypiał, krzywiąc się na ból gardła.  
\- Weź wszystkie leki – nakazał mu szatyn – Jakby co będę na dole i raz na jakiś czas tutaj zerknę.  
\- Lou, nie musisz. Co z twoją pracą? – czuł się winny, że szatyn ma zamiar dzisiaj pracować w księgarni.  
\- Już tam zadzwoniłem i skłamałem, że jestem chory – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Lou, nie mogę cię tak wykorzystywać. Powinieneś iść do pracy, nic się nie stanie jeśli księgarnia przez jeden dzień będzie zamknięta.  
\- Za późno, zresztą i tak wolę być tutaj – nachylił się nad Irlandczykiem, cmokając go w rozpalone czoło – Przyjdę później, kuruj się.  
******  
Mieszające się ze sobą oddechy i jęki. Dźwięk tarcia skóry o skórę, westchnienia i szeptanie imienia kochanka.  
Zmęczeni i lepcy od potu, opadli na poduszki łóżka. Louis uniósł swoją lewą dłoń i z szerokim uśmiechem podziwiał pierścionek, który błyszczał na jego serdecznym palcu.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy zaręczeni – na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech, którym szybko zaraził narzeczonego.  
\- Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że powiedziałeś tak – pocałował szatyna w skroń.  
\- Żadna inna odpowiedź nie wchodziła w grę.  
\- To dobrze – nachylił się nad ukochanym, tym razem całując go w usta – Lou, jest coś o czym chciałbym ci powiedzieć.  
\- Coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Po prostu muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.  
\- Niall, powiedz o co chodzi, bo zaczynam się stresować – ponaglił go szatyna.  
\- To ja jestem James Martin – wypalił.  
\- Ty co? – Louis miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.  
\- To ja piszę te wszystkie książki, które uwielbiasz. James Martin to mój pseudonim artystyczny.  
Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której oboje wpatrywali się w siebie.  
\- Dobry żart Niall – zaśmiał się – Prawie ci uwierzyłem. Ty, który z wszystkiego się śmiejesz i ciągle jesteś wesoły, miałbyś pisać powieści, przy których każdy ryczy?  
\- Nie wierzysz mi – westchnął i zaczął wstawać z łóżka – Poczekaj chwilę.  
Wyszedł do salonu i po chwili wrócił z laptopem w ręce. Odpalił go siadając na łóżku i po chwili odwrócił go w kierunku Louisa, pokazując mu dokument ze swoją najnowszą powieścią.  
Szatyn przez chwilę był cicho, czytając uważnie. Po kilku minutach spojrzał na narzeczonego, a jego oczy błyszczały.  
\- O mój boże, to prawda.  
*****  
Krążył po sypialni, mamrocząc pod nosem. Przez jego żyły przepływała jednocześnie radość i panika. Spojrzał w kierunku szafki nocnej, gdzie leżało małe, czarnobiałe zdjęcie USG. Zdjęcie dziecka, jego dziecka. Dziecka jego i Nialla. Nie miał pojęcia jak powiedzieć o tym ukochanemu. Wiedział, że Horan go kocha, mimo to bał się reakcji blondyna. Jednak powinien mu powiedzieć, ale jak? Musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć narzeczonemu, dlaczego ostatnio tak źle się czuje i zwraca praktycznie każdy posiłek. Kłamstwo nie wchodziło w drogę, prędzej czy później Niall dowiedziałby się prawdy. Jednak przyznanie się co się dzieje, wywoływało w nim strach.  
Spojrzał na zegarek i wybiegł z sypialni. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał, a za 10 minut miał się spotkać ze swoją siostrą, w kawiarni nieopodal. Rozwiązanie problemu musiało trochę poczekać.  
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania, oczekując, że w salonie napotka uśmiechniętą twarz swojego narzeczonego, podczas pracy nad kolejną powieścią. Nikogo tam jednak nie zastał. Owszem na stoliku leżał otwarty laptop, a obok kupek z herbata, jednak Irlandczyka nigdzie nie było.  
\- Niall? – zawołał.  
\- W sypialni – usłyszał mocny irlandzki akcent i podążył do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia.  
\- Cześć kochanie, jak ci id… - nie dokończył, kiedy zobaczył co blondyn trzyma w ręce. Niall siedział na łóżku oglądając zdjęcie ich dziecka.  
\- Lou – uniósł głowę, na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, a oczy były załzawione – To prawda? Będziemy mieli dziecko?  
\- Tak – skinął głową i chwilę później poczuł oplatają go ręce ukochanego i unoszą do góry.  
\- Bożę, to cudownie – krzyczał – Tak bardzo kocham cię Lou.  
\- Ja ciebie też – zaśmiał się i pocałował blondyna, kiedy ten odstawił go z powrotem na ziemię.  
*****  
_Dla dwóch najważniejszych osób w moim życiu._  
 _Najwspanialszego męża - Louisa_  
 _i najcudowniejszej córeczki – Anne._  
*****  
**Jeden z najlepszych autorów wyciskaczy łez, napisał komedie romantyczną!**


End file.
